Este amor
by Naoko tendo
Summary: Un lindo poema que es dedicado ala pequeña Rukia de quien sera este poema ta especial titulado.Este amor.


_Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los que leyeron este one-shot en la mañana, la verdad es que ayer por la noche o mejor dicho madrugada lo escribí en la pagina pero como no se meda muy bien el ingles me equivoque y termine publicándolo seque se escucha tonto pero así me paso y pues al despertar medí cuenta de mi error al ver las alertas y leer el contenido de estas y les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que leyeron mi fan muchas gracias y también a las que criticaron, ya que gracias a eso pude corregir mis errores y pues espero que esta vez quedara mejor que la de la mañana._

_Segundo este fan está dedicado a mi amiga Kuchiki Rukia 7... ¿Porque hoy es su cumpleaños?, felicidades amiga que cumplas muchos más y espero que te guste este pequeño regalo._

**Bleach y sus personajes no son míos son de Tite-sama.**

***********************************************************************

***Este amor***

Era una tarde fría de octubre, el sol empezaba a esconderse dando paso a un hermoso atardecer. Una linda chica de estatura pequeña salía muy pensativa del instituto de Karakura; ella venía sosteniendo una hoja en su mano derecha con mucha fuerza pero de manera delicada.

Rukia kuchiki así es como se llama esta pequeña chica, ella se dirigió asi un parque situado a unas cuadras del instituto al parecer a seguir pensando sobre esa hoja de papel que aun sostenía posesiva mente.

La pequeña kuchiki tomo asiento en uno de los columpios que estaba a la sombra. Levantando su mano derecha volvió a leer la carta que esta sostenía una y otra vez entre sus piros y más suspiros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿En qué estoy pensando? , no puedo dejar de leer esta carta- la pequeña chica de ojos violáceos se preguntaba.

-Es que por más que le doy vueltas y vueltas no puedo entender quien me ha escrito esta carta y la a dejado en mi mochila.- tal vez es de Keigo, de Mizuri, de Chad no creo o tal vez de Ishida eso podría ser, aun que si no fuera de ellos y si fuera de ichigo.-

y así siguió Rukia por un rato pensando y leyendo la carta, tratando de descubrir de quien podría ser y por mas que le dio vueltas y vueltas no pudo descifrar de quien era la dichosa carta, pero fue tanta su desesperación por saber de quién era esa carta que sin darse cuenta la joven chica de ojos violetas no se percato de una presencia y grito fuertemente.

- ¿A quién Demonios se le ha ocurrido escribirme este estúpido poema?... ¿Por qué, así es como los conocen, no?... ¡Me gustaría tener a ese idiota enfrente ahora mismo para decirle unas cuantas cosas! -

De repente solo pudo sentir como una persona empezaba recitar cada estrofa de a aquella carta que la tenia echa una fiera.

Rukia se sintió morir al escuchar la voz de aquella persona que se encontraba detrás de ella y recitaba el poema que estaba escrito en la carta que ella mantenía sujeta en su regazo, ante tal acto ella no pudo dejar de pensar en la persona que se encontraba recitando el poema.

-"ichigo, pero porque el...él es el que me ha escrito este poema".-

Este amor  
Complicado y sencillo

Se metió en el bolsillo  
de tu jumper azul.  
Este amor  
es el dueño del tiempo  
que hace eterno el silencio  
para amarnos tú y yo.  
Este amor  
no respeta fronteras  
y agoniza la pena  
cuando clava un puñal.  
Este amor  
se ha adueñado de toda  
mi conciencia y mi modo  
de perder la razón.  
Este amor  
que ocupó mi cabeza  
y enlazó tu cintura  
para hacer uno solo entre dos.  
Este gran amor  
enredado a tus piernas  
arremete tu cuerpo sobre mí  
y me da ganador.

El joven de peculiar pelo naranja termino de recitar dicho poema y al no sentir alguna reacción por parte de su compañera de batallas. El la rodio en un abrazo, ante este acto la pequeña shinigami se estremeció ante el contacto y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué me has escrito ese poema ichigo?, ¿porque?-

-¿Por qué es lo que siento por ti enana, eso y que desde hace tiempo entendí que te amaba y hoy he decidido que lo sepas pero no supe cómo, así que, fue la única forma que se me ocurrió.-

Confesó el chico de peli pincho, haciendo que en la pequeña morena brotara un sonrojo muy leve pero que se lograba apreciar.

-"el me ama, ichigo está enamorado de mi ¿pero yo que siento por él? ¿Qué puedo hacer? , es que no se qué pensar en verdad el me ama pero yo lo amo o no.- eran una de las tantas preguntas que la pequeña shinigami se preguntaba pero esta no previsto que el joven shinigami sustituto ya se encontraba enfrente de ella y a pocos centímetros de ella.

-oye enana estas hay…tierra llamando a Rukia - por más que el shinigami intentaba de traer de vuelta la concentración de su compañera esta parecía estar navegando en un mar de dudas en su cabeza, así que en un rápido movimiento por parte del sustituto , junto sus labios en un corto beso, él cual fue correspondido por la pequeña shinigami.

-"El...El me está besando que debo hacer bueno yo también le estoy correspondiendo es que ichigo es la persona que más amo en este mundo.-

Poco apoco el beso se fue intensificando hasta el momento que se separaron por falta de aire, y fue así como Rukia al final de aquel apasionado beso solo pudo decir.-Ichigo yo te amo también te amo mucho ichigo.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les gustará mi primer intento en esta serie bueno pero como dice mi amiga Tsukisaku que es mi mejor amiga y que siempre me escucha y me insiste en que echando aprender se aprende por todas las ideas locas que tengo para fas, y a mi súper amigo Gael que me ayudo leyendo este intento de fan , muchas gracias amigos y en especial espero que te guste Rukia 7 y feliz cumpleaños que tela pases muy bien en este día. Bueno me despido se aceptan toda clase de criticas nos vemos bye.**

**att: Naoko tendo**


End file.
